Venice Beach
by sz.viki4
Summary: TheVR Fanfic, SLASH! A srácok Venice Beach-en tett sétája, kicsit romantikusabb megvilágításban.


Venice Beach

Ezüstös hullámok, lágy szellő, a tenger illata, tajtékok moraja, az égen milliónyi csillag, nyugalom. Ilyen volt a Venice Beach, hajnali fél háromkor, nyüzsgés nélkül, mikor szinte egy lélek sem járt arra.

\- Ez kurva faja - jegyezte meg Jani, ahogy végignézett a szinte végtelennek tűnő partszakaszon.

-Jah, nagyon fasza, de azért iszonyatosan gáz, hogy itt minden helyszínről a GTA V jut az eszünkbe - nevetett Pisti, mikor észrevette a játékból már jól ismert vidámparkot. Erősen villódzó fényei messzire elvilágítottak, de a távolból már csak kellemes félhomályt varázsoltak a tengerpartra. Ahogy távolodtak a sötétségbe egyre több csillag jelent meg az égen, fényüket egyetlen felhő sem takarta el. A szél közben feltámadt, egyre nagyobb hullámokat korbácsolva.

\- Kurva hideg lehet a víz.

\- Nagyon hideg, ez biztos.

\- Kibaszott hideg - vágtak egymás szavába a srácok.

\- Nem fogunk fürdeni! Biztosan nem! - szögezte le Jani, ahogy a partra csapódó hullámok vízcseppjei a bőrét érintették.

\- Hát őőő… Azért ha belegondolsz, most az egyszer vagyunk itt - gondolkozott el Pisti, majd megpróbálta lerángatni magáról a cipőjét, több-kevesebb sikerrel. _(inkább kevesebb)._ Orra esett volna, ha Jani nem kapja el az utolsó pillanatban.

\- Baszd meg. Fogjál már meg - káromkodott, majd a sikeresen leszenvedett cipőt Jani pofájába nyomva kapaszkodott meg a vállában. Percek teltek el mire a másikat is sikerült leráncigálnia.

\- Baszki siess már - idegeskedett a másik srác.

\- Kész, mehetünk - mondta és már indult volna el a víz felé, ha Jani nem rántja vissza.

\- Azért én várnék ezzel - nézett aggodalmasan az egyre sötétebb tajtékok irányába.

\- Geci nagyok a hullámok - jegyezte meg, miközben egy pillanatra sem engedte el Pisti vállát. Maga sem értette miért aggódik érte ennyire, de egyszerűen nem akarta, hogy baja essen _(végül is legjobb barátok, ez most csak nem akkora gáz)._

\- Jaj, ne fossál már, inkább vetkőzz - röhögte el magát Pisti, majd lassan feltűrte a nadrágját, hogy legalább a lábát megáztathassa a tengervízben. Jani is így tett, majd kisebb szerencsétlenkedés kíséretében ő is megszabadult a cipőjétől. A homokszemcsék lágyan simultak a lábához és csiklandozták az ujjait. Bokáig leásta magát és élvezte a puha homok selymes érintését.

\- Gyere már baszki' - nézett a háta mögé Pisti, majd Jani mozdulatlanságát látva visszasétált hozzá és a karjánál fogva rángatta a víz felé. Végül a másik srác, bár kicsit ódzkodva, de követte őt.

Már akkor káromkodtak, amikor a víz még csak a lábujjaikat érte el.

\- Ez kurva hideg! Kibaszott hideg! - ordította Pisti, majd meglökte barátját, hogy kicsit beljebb kerüljön a jéghideg vízbe, amit a másik hangos kiabálással "hálált" meg, majd elkapta Pisti karját, hogy magával rántsa. Már térdig gázolva lökdösték egymást, amikor történt egy apróbb baleset. A szél még az eddiginél is jobban feltámadt és egy hirtelen jött hullám nyakig beterítette őket.

\- Hogy a kurva isten baszná szájba! - ordította Pisti szinte nőiesen magas hangon, majd csurom vizesen próbált a partra vergődni. Jani a sorsát elfogadva csendben követte őt.

\- Na jó, kurva gyorsan menjünk haza - hisztizett Pisti, miközben próbálta pólójából kicsavarni a vizet.

\- Hát geci biztos, hogy így nem szállok kocsiba - folytatta Jani - Szerintem száradjunk még egy kicsit, nincs olyan hideg.

\- Hát jó, akkor mégis muszáj lesz vetkőznöd - röhögött a másik, majd a földre dobálta a víztől kellemetlenül nehézzé és hideggé vált ruhadarabjait. Jani is megvált a ruháitól, már csak egy bokszer maradt rajtuk. Egy röpke pillantást vetett Pistire, majd azonnal elkapta a fejét, amikor _(meglepte a dolog)_ , de elpirult. Ezer éve ismerték egymást, kismilliószor látták már így a másikat, nem értette, hogy most mi változott, de kétségkívül furcsa érzés volt. Inkább lefeküdt a homokba, hogy még véletlenül se kelljen Pistire néznie. Csak bámulta a végtelen csillagos eget, annyira kicsinek érezte magát, mégis olyan volt mintha övé lenne a világmindenség. Pisti mellé feküdt, nagyon közel hozzá _(túlságosan is közel)._ Csak pár milliméter választotta őket el egymástól, a testükön végiggördülő jéghideg vízcseppek ellenére is érezték a hőt, ami belőlük árad.

\- Azért ez fasza. - suttogta Pisti, ahogy a végtelenség elé tárult.

\- Nagyon szép - helyeselt Jani, és próbált nem arra a furcsa érzésre gondolni, ami a fejében motoszkált.

\- Ha nem csávó lennél, akkor azt mondanám, romantikus - röhögte el magát, hogy zavarát leplezze, de azonnal megbánta, ahogy kiejtette ezeket a szavakat, és ha lehet még jobban elpirult.

\- Fúh, ez most nagyon buzisan hangzott - nevetett Pisti, majd felsóhajtott. Ahogy a tüdeje megtelt levegővel, a teste megfeszült és ez pont elég volt arra, hogy az a pár milliméter távolság megszűnjön közöttük. Jani teljes testében összerázkódott, ahogy Pisti forró bőre az övéhez simult. Hirtelen fölé hajolt és kezeivel megtámaszkodott Pisti két oldalán.

\- És mi van akkor, ha buzis? - kérdezte, és próbálta olyan hangsúllyal kiejteni a szavakat, mintha még mindig csak hülyülne, persze ez nem igazán sikerült. A hangja elakadt, a kezei remegtek, alig bírta megtartani magát, nem sok hiányzott, hogy teljes testével a másikra dőljön. Pisti kikerekedett szemekkel figyelte a jelenetet.

\- Baszki, kurva gyorsan szállj le rólam - káromkodott idegesen, és próbálta ellökni magától Janit, de ő meg se mozdult. Pisti addig vergődött alatta, míg egy pillanatra összepréselődött az ágyékuk. Mindketten rémülten nyögtek fel a tagadhatatlanul jó érzéstől, majd úgy rebbentek szét mintha tűz égetné őket.

\- Ez mi a kurva élet volt? - ordította Pisti vagy öt méteres távolságból.

\- Baszki... Nem tudom - suttogta Jani még mindig a földön ülve.

\- Na jó, szedjük a cuccainkat és húzzunk haza - mondta Pisti ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon - és erről többet kurvára nem beszélünk - tette még hozzá.

Jani helyeselt, majd mindketten magukra kapkodták a vizes ruhákat és néma csöndben indultak el a tengerparton, vissza az autójuk irányába.

Azon az éjszakán valami örökre megváltozott...


End file.
